


Petite pensée

by cocopopss



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Arnaud Montebourg - Freeform, Benoît Hamon - Freeform, Benoît Hamon/Arnaud Montebourg - Freeform, Ce que pense vraiment Arnaud!!!, Et Benoît qui craque, M/M, Primaire de la gauche, second tour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopopss/pseuds/cocopopss
Summary: Second tour des primaires de la gauche, lorsqu'Arnaud annonce qu'il soutient Benoît.





	Petite pensée

_Janvier 2017, primaire de la gauche, second tour._

 

«Êtes-vous contents de vous retrouvez, ce matin ?» Entama une journaliste, le micro braqué sur ce pauvre Benoît qui semblait presque perdu au milieu de cette foule. C’était sûrement pour cette raison qu’il restait tout près d’Arnaud. Le regard bienveillant de Montebourg était posé sur Hamon et on pouvait même deviner un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres qui témoignait de son affection pour le plus petit. Oui, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. C'était _**deux bons amis**_. Ils acquiescèrent à la question avant de continuer à s’aventurer dans ce bain de journalistes. _Pire que des fauves, ceux-là..._ Benoît avait même fini par discrètement attraper le bas de la veste de costume de son ami pour ne pas le perdre, il se sentait rassuré, à ses côtés.

 

« Exprimez-vous, monsieur Montebourg, à propos de votre soutien pour Benoît Hamon. »

 

Question habituelle depuis quelques jours, pourtant il n'avait pas encore répondu. Quelques secondes de silence de la part d’Arnaud, il hésitait toujours mais il se lança :

 

« Benoît est l’homme dont la gauche avait besoin. Il incarne une chose que les autres n’ont pas : l’intégrité. Oui, il est plein de vertu. Il est honnête, agréable, intelligent, travailleur. Je suis fier de soutenir un tel candidat, il est le candidat qu’il faut pour le bien de la France ! Il mérite de devenir président et je me battrai, toujours à ses côtés. Jamais je ne l’abandonnerai, notre alliance est bien trop forte et sincère pour qu’elle se brise. Tous les deux avons la même vision des choses et avons plusieurs idées similaires mais jamais identiques, nous nous complétons. Si nous allions nos deux programmes vous pouvez être sûr de voir une France nouvelle, une magnifique vision de notre pays. Hamon est l’homme qu’il vous faut. Et par ailleurs, qu’il me faut... Il est vrai et je peux le dire fièrement : il m’est devenu indispensable, il est devenu mon ombre. Oui... Et je vais aller plus loin encore, en disant devant la France entière, que je l’aime et je suis amoureux de lui. Tout de lui me ramène dans mes plus beaux souvenirs, et encore mieux, il fait parti de mon plus beau futur. »

 

Oh ça ? Non, il divaguait et hésitait peut-être un peu trop avant de répondre, finalement… Il n'avait même pas encore avoué ceci à Benoît seul, il ne se risquerait donc pas de le faire devant des journalistes. Ce serait être fou ! Le bourguignon se contenta seulement de rester plus professionnel. Il répondit alors quelque chose de beaucoup plus construit, de moins personnel, de plus passe-partout :

 

«Nous avons quitté le gouvernement _**ensemble**_ , sur un désaccord majeur. Quand on quitte le gouvernement, c’est qu’il y a de bonnes raisons. C’était la politique de Manuel Valls, la dérive libérale d’un quinquennat auquel nous mettons fin et c’est bien cette dérive là qui a été sanctionné par une majorité d’électeur du corps électorale de la primaire. _ **J** **e suis là pour soutenir Benoît**_ , faire en sorte qu’il l’emporte, et j’apporte mes efforts, mon soutien, nos propositions, nos idées, nos troupes partout sur le territoire. C’est une **_belle alliance_** pour l’intérêt de la gauche et de la France. »

 

_***_

 

De retour chez Montebourg pour prendre leur petit apéro habituel, Benoît ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette ce qui inquiétait énormément le châtelain. Il fronça les sourcils et vint s’asseoir à ses côtés, coupes de champagne à la main. Il en tendit une à Hamon qui le remercia.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive, Ben..? » demanda Arnaud, en glissant son bras autour de la taille du breton. Ce dernier devint instantanément rouge pivoine en sentant un contact _-assez ambiguë pour Benoît qui était assez timide-_ se créer.

« Tu as beaucoup réfléchi avant de répondre à la question. Je me demandais si c’était ce que tu pensais réellement… » soupira alors Benoît, l’air penaud. Il tentait de ne pas laisser paraître le fait qu'il était complètement déstabilisé. Ce serait idiot.

« À vrai dire je pensais à tout autre chose au départ… »

 

Silence.

 

« Je me disais que j’étais amoureux de toi, cela m’a légèrement perturbé. » C'était prononcé sincèrement, naturellement. On ne pouvait pas en vouloir au bourguignon d'avoir pris son temps pour répondre aux journalistes... Montebourg avait ce petit sourire bienveillant qui le caractérisait si bien en avouant cette vérité alors qu'il regardait son homologue droit dans les yeux. Hamon, lui, regardait Arnaud les lèvres entrouvertes, interloqué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Jamais il n'avait entendu ce dernier prononcer ces mots auparavant. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il vint, sans crier gare, embrasser les lèvres de Montebourg, ses deux petites mains posées sur ses joues. Il était à lui, désormais et ce n'était que le début...

**Author's Note:**

> → TOUT D'ABORD C'EST UNE FICTION, C'EST À PRENDRE AU SECOND DEGRÉ.  
> Je dois avouer qu'il est trois heures du matin et que je commence à m'endormir et je ne sais pas si je dois être fière ou pas de ce que j'ai pondu. J'ai peur de regretter demain. EDIT : je regrette un peu.  
> C'est super niais, oui. En tout cas c'était assez drôle à écrire ^^.
> 
> J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ceci après avoir regardé une vidéo ( lien : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxny2rzzYJ4 )


End file.
